Someone Like You
by Yoru-ChanT.T
Summary: Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, too Don't forget me, I begged. I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.(Based on Adele's Someone like you.)


"It's been a long time. Hasn't it, Kanda?" the boy asked with those devilish gray eyes that seemed to suck in the very soul of the man in front of him.

"Allen?"

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now…_

"Oh, Congrats on your wedding. I heard from Lavi that you got married with that girl you were always speaking about." Allen smiled widely and placed his index finger on his chin as if in deep in thought and asked: "What was her name?"

Kanda didn't answer and continued to stare at Allen as if he was seeing an illusion and if he'd dare blink or move he would fade. Allen would fade and leave him standing there in the cold. It was ironic that he should feel that way because he had done the same to Allen once. He had left him for her.

His eyes lit up immediately. "Alma, right? Her name is Alma!"

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things that I didn't give you to you…_

Allen watched Kanda as he stood there frozen on the spot gripping his bag with his left hand letting him see the wedding band on his third finger. The ring make Allen heart clench painfully and made it hard for him to breathe.

But it was only natural that Kanda would have left him. Allen was a man and Kanda had wanted to have children at some point of his life. He had told Allen that he wished to one day settle down and raise a family with someone he loved.

"You guys are going to have a baby soon, huh? Isn't that great? Your dream came true."

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

"What's the matter, Kanda? Cat got your tongue?" Allen laughed at Kanda's sudden shyness. He hadn't said a word since he had come and Allen was starting to regret coming here.

"Why are you here?" Kanda asked- speaking for the first time since he had seen Allen.

_I hate to turn up out the blue uninvited _

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over._

"I came to see you."

Allen looked down to his feet noticing faintly that his shoelace was untied. He smiled bitterly as he saw a pair of shoes come across his line of vision.

"Why?" Kanda questioned.

"So you'd know that I love you."

"I'm married, bean sprout."

When Allen heard the familiar nickname the tears he hadn't known he had been holding came running down his cheeks.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

"I know, but I came anyways."

The wind blew gently as people walked around them. Some of them stared curiously at the two, but they went unnoticed by the pair that was finally meeting after two years of being apart.

"Bean sprout- "Kanda began but was quickly interrupted by Allen.

"No Kanda. Let me finish."

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

"I knew that you had gotten married and I also knew you were going to have a child with Alma, but I came because I wanted you to know that I don't hate you. I never did, I never have, and I never will."

Allen looked up at Kanda abruptly.

"I didn't say it back then, but no matter what Kanda, even if you love me or not, I will always be there for you."

Kanda sat there wide eyed as Allen kept going on. A slight uneasiness crept up in stomach as he saw the person he had once loved open up to him.

_Nothing compares no worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

"I don't regret ever falling for you nor do I have an ulterior motive by telling you all this. You taught me what it means to love someone unconditionally."

The memories from a time when they were together came flushing in. They came like the powerful current of a river or the harsh blow of the wind on cold, autumn night.

The wind seemed to no longer touch their bodies as all feeling of discomfort or pain faded and only a beautiful warmth came to take their place.

The warmth they had felt when they had first kissed. The warmth that spread when they're bodies became one. The warmth they had felt when they said, "I love you," on their anniversary dinner.

So from the bottom of my heart I wish you never ending happiness. May life treat you kindly from this point onwards and may all misfortunes from your path fade."

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged. I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

Allen reached towards Kanda and with a lingering slowness touched his lips to Kanda's cheek and as he was about to pull back, he felt a pair of strong arms push him back. Allen's face became pressed with Kanda's stone hard chest and Kanda's familiar scent flooded in his nose, the smell of pepper mint with a touch of cinnamon.

Kanda felt Allen stiffen at his touch and for the first time Kanda allowed himself to mourn for what he had given up.

"I love you, bean sprout."

Allen laughed. "I love you, BaKanda."

Neither of them knew who let go of who and when. Kanda returned home that night where his pregnant wife awaited him with a meal that had longed turned cold. Allen returned to his apartment in downtown where he was staying. Both of them left each other with a smile on their face and a bittersweet taste in their mouth.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged. I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._

Allen and Kanda never met again after that time. Their only dying wish was that if they met together in another life they might be given a chance to remain together always.


End file.
